Traditional utility lighting poles have not been standardized and require individualized construction, thereby increasing delivery time and associated costs. Conventional construction of lighting fixtures result in a variety of different attachment devices which requires individually constructed utility lighting poles. Accordingly, when a new utility light pole is requested, it is necessary to construct the utility light pole to correspond to the specific lighting fixture which is to be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,331 to Deskey et al. discloses an attempt at standardizing of the base, shaft, and arm. In this configuration, only the one standardized arm of the light fixture was capable of being received by the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,995 to Gray discloses a lamp post constructed of sectional components which are stored in telescope relation. In this configuration, the standard was not adapted for receiving a plurality of light fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,731 to Jablonski discloses a pole top luminaire mounting device utilizing a collet-type clamping device which slips over the top of a pole. In this configuration, the device is intended for use with a particular light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,449 to Celli discloses a prefabricated structural connector for steel-frame buildings which relates particularly to a prefabricated structure for interconnecting vertical frame columns and horizontal frame beams. The device disclosed does not specifically relate to utility light poles or the connection of light fixtures to utility poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,258 to Jackson discloses a utility pole having an access opening cover over a raised perimeter access opening. The device disclosed is intended for use with cylindrical, hollow poles which are tapered at the top and provided with a flange at the base.
The present invention incorporates all of the above-known benefits of utility poles while improving the structure thereof.